Please, stay by my side
by kaorinakano1
Summary: Kagura was acting strange. Is there something wrong? She just pleaded that she wants to be by my side. Are you going far away? Too far from me to reach?


**I'M SORRY THIS IS SO OOC. ESPECIALLY KAGURA, GINTOKI, AND OKITA. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ;A; THIS IS ACTUALLY THE REAL GOODNIGHT FANFIC THAT I CREATED, BUT FELT UNHAPPY ABOUT IT. BUT I DECIDED TO PUBLISH IT ANYWAY.**

* * *

Kagura sits patiently outside the doctor's office where she waits for the results again, a sick smile plastered on her mildly plain face.

The kids running happily sets the redheaded girl's heart ablaze- warm, but at the same time painful, but really it's more of a warm that hurts and it kind of confusing but at the same time somewhat comforting. She looks up at the parents of the kid, who look relatively happy, and she wonders why they're on a family field trip to the doctor's.

She focuses her mind back on task and continues to sit patiently outside, waiting for her results, sick smile not wavering in the slightest. She stares as the nurses, who are walking around in the small booth, calling out names and giving out medicine.

But there it is again, the faint feeling the back of her head that grows heavier but lighter, and Kagura swears she can't feel her limbs anymore, but there she is, still sitting for the results. The feeling makes her head light and Kagura is hyperaware of every breath she takes, alternating from her nose and her mouth. It makes her feel light headed, and heavy.

Suddenly and all at once, the feeling comes. Heavy, heavy, it feels less of weight on her shoulders and more of a push on her neck that chokes her as she falls on the floor with a thud. She ignores the feeling of blood rushing to her face due to the impact of the fall and feeling the pulse in her body as her lungs gasp for air that never arrives.

The last thing she hears before passing out is an innocent kid's sweet voice.

"Mum, that onee-chan fell over!"

* * *

"Hey Kagura. Where did you go?" Feeling a little light-headed, the redheaded girl looked up and saw a silver-haired guy wearing his usual yukata and wooden sword. She smiled and pulls out something on her pocket.

"Sokunbo, Gin-chan." The silver-haired samurai sighed and ruffles her hair. She looked at him confused, but still smiling. She always liked this. Whenever his favorite guy in the world feels comfortable whenever they're together.

"Don't make me worry like that again." He patted her head and started to walk to his usual place. She looked around the house, searching for someone who always carry around a broom and a mop.

"Gin-chan, where's Patsuan?" He scratched the back of his head and showed her a letter. Reading the contents of the letter, she's slowly losing her eyesight and closed her eyes for seconds and looked at the letter again but failed to see what's on the piece of paper. She smiled and looked at him.

"A-ah. Is that so." Gintoki nodded and sits on his chair and puts his feet on the top of the table, grabbed his JUMP and puts it on his face.

"They're on a vacation. So it's only two of us who's gonna work. He'll be back in 2 weeks." She puts her parasol down and hugged his favorite pet, Sadaharu. _2weeks huh._

"Gin-chan."

"What is it?" He puts his JUMP on his table and looked at her while raising his one eyebrow.

_What if I die? Does it hurt? Gin-chan, my head hurts. The doctor said that I won't be here any longer. That... I'll leave you all soon._

"I'll buy sokonbu, give me money." He shakes his head and grabbed his wallet. Smiling, she walks closer to Gintoki and opened her palms.

She looked at the thing that he placed on her palm. Feeling annoyed, she crushed the cockroach and punched it through his face and grabs her parasol. She glared at him and swing her parasol and it hits his head.

"Stupid Gin-chan! Come, Sadaharu. We'll take a walk." The dog barks at his owner and wiggled his tail and followed her.

"Don't be too late, okay? We have a job tomorrow." She nodded and opened the door.

"Hai hai. I'll be here before dinner." He looked as she walks out the door. When he saw that she's finally out, he pulled the letter that Shinpachi gave him and looked at it carefully. He refused to believe it at first, but when he saw how she reacted to it, he's definitely right.

_It's confirmed, Gin-san. She'll leave us soon._

The silver-haired young man puts down the letter and grabbed his JUMP and puts it on his face again. Hiding the pain expression on his face.

_I can't protect her now. _

* * *

Sitting on the bench, she looked up and closed her eyes and tears started to fall from her eyes.

_Flashback_

_She opened her eyes, finding out that she's not in her usual closet room and on a white, scary room. She sits up and looked at the guy who was writing something on his notebook._

_"Oh, you're awake." The doctor said and walks closer._

_"How are you feeling? I'm not sure if I'm going to say it to you, but please remain calm." She looked at him and nodded. She's going to know what the results are. She prepared for this, ready for the result. Whether it's good or bad, she'll accept it._

_"Unfortunately Ms. Kagura, it's positive." She closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling._

_"I believe that you're already experiencing the secondary brain tumor. Unfortunately, the tumor already invaded the intracranial sphere from cancers originating the organs. This means, that a cancerous neoplasm has developed in another organ elsewhere in the body and that cancer cells have leaked from that primary tumor and then entered the lymphatic system and blood vessels." Without understanding a thing, she smacked the doctor's head and wipes the blood coming from her nose._

_"Please speak human." The doctor sighed and looked at her straight on the face._

_"It means you won't live any longer. I'm afraid that Edo still hasn't found any cure to this kind of cancer." Hearing it loud and clear, she looked at her hand and nodded._

_"I'm really sorry, Ms. Kagura. But please do call us when you need help. We'll be glad to do whatever we can to solve this." Without looking, she nodded again and tightly holds her hand. _

_"I'll be leaving now." When the doctor left, all the tears that she's been holding falls down. Even she stopped herself from crying, it keeps falling and falling. She can't be together with everyone any longer. She'll never see him again. _

_She cried and cried, without anyone stopping her. She cried herself out. And decided to go home. _

_End of Flashback_

"Oi China." she quickly wiped her tears from her eyes and glared at the guy who was behind her. He was surprised when he saw her crying and felt something in his heart. He hates it. He hates it whenever a girl is crying in front of him. Especially when it's _her._

"What's wrong?" She looked at her rival's face and looked again on her hands. She refused to speak so he tried to talk to her again.

"Wanna go for it?" She looked at him and sighed. His one eyebrow raised and looks at her carefully.

"China, are you saying that I win? That I finally beat the glutton monster that I've been trying to kill all this time?" Her veins popped and glared at him.

"What are you talking about, you stupid sadist?! I can kill you right now." The young man smirked and grabbed his bazooka and pointed it to her.

"Bye bye China. Why don't you suck on some sokonbu in the afterlife?" Before she could dodge, she felt _that_ again. She didn't moved an inch because her head feels heavy. Before he could call her name, a sudden explosion happened.

"CHINA!"

He suddenly dropped his bazooka on the ground and runs toward the woman's lying body on the dirty road.

He cups her face and pulls it closer. Tapping it, he kept calling her name hoping that she will come back to her senses. And she did. Blue meets red, under the beautiful moonlight. She looked at his eyes, but she's feeling it again. Slowly, she started to see not clearly enough, like she's the one who needs eyeglasses not Shinpachi. It's turning into black. But she pulled it together and cups his face too.

"Hey." The redheaded girl said while trying to open her eyes widely.

"Are you okay, China? Tsk. I thought I killed you. I actually thought that I won." She closed her eyes and smacked his face.

"Stupid sadistic bastard." Can't hide the fact that he felt very happy when he finally hears it, he smiled. He thought he'll lose her too.

"Want to go to the hospital? I know you're a monster but don't underestimate my bazooka."

"3 weeks."

"Huh?"

"I only have 3 weeks, sadist. Aren't I pitiful?"

He looked at her with his eyes wide open.

"What do you mean? Are you going back to your planet called Refrigerator?" She smacked his head and stands up, so he stands up too while removing the dirt on his Shinsengumi coat.

"So please stay by my side for 3 weeks." Slightly confused, he looked at her while raising his eyebrow.

"What? Is this a confession? Sorry China but I can't keep a glutton monster like you in my house. You'll eat everything!" She glared at him, feeling embarrassed. She grabbed his collar and head banged him.

"Nah I'm just kidding. Did your heart beat goes faster?" She grabbed her parasol on the bench and called her pet. She started to walk away, leaving the young man.

The brown-haired police officer looked at her back and slowly seeing it disappear, he puts his hands inside his pocket and sighed.

_Stupid. You look like you're going away.. Too far even spaceships can't even reach._

* * *

And so two weeks have passed after that 'please stay by my side' incident, and he saw that Kagura changed her hairstyle. She's letting her hair down now. Actually he liked this more, not because she can finally touch her hair more than before, but because - just kidding. It's because of that.

When he visited her in his Danna's place, something's bothering him. Gintoki told him that Kagura doesn't eat anymore which is surprisingly odd and he also said that whenever Kagura's on the toilet, he can hear her coughing but she refused his help. Last time, he actually saw Kagura coughing out this pure red liquid.

"Maybe this is how the 'monthly visit' goes on their planet? I mean, she is an alien." Sougo tried convincing himself that it's just normal.

Gintoki and Shinpachi sighed and looked at him. Shinpachi grabbed the letter and showed it to Sougo. He grabbed the letter and looked at it carefully.

"We visited the doctor last time. At first, he refused to tell us what he know because Kagura told him that no one needs to know it. But he finally told us the truth." Shinpachi said while pouring some tea on their cups.

"She has brain cancer, Soichiro-kun. The bastard told us that she only has limited days left." the young man punched the wall on his side and leaned on it.

_Brain cancer?_

"When we tried to ask her, she's always changing the topic and sometimes, goes outside." He closed his eyes and remembered what she said.

_"3 weeks."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I only have 3 weeks, sadist. Aren't I pitiful?"_

He quickly goes outside, to the park. Thinking that maybe, just maybe.. He'll tell her what he feels. But when he reached his destination, it was _too late._

"Hey. Do you think this onee-chan is okay? She's been lying there for an hour now." He felt that his heart suddenly stopped beating and unable to move. He clenched his fists and runs towards her.

"Kagura. Oi Kagura!" He looked at her, with blood on her mouth she opened her eyes and coughs.

"S-sadist?" Without hiding the fact that he's damn worried, he lifted up Kagura bridal style and started to run.

"Did you just...call me by my name?" He looked at her eyes with full of concern and looked at the road.

"Yeah I just did. And I feel sick just by saying it." She smiled and closed her eyes when she felt that he stopped.

"God dammit Kagura. Don't close your eyes." He started to run again, doesn't care even the people who was walking was being pushed by him like a piece of paper.

"Kagura! I told you to don't close your eyes!" She smiled and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Aree? What's this?" She looked at his eyes, which is all red and sore.

"It's because I wear contacts." She laughed and cups his face.

"Thank you." His heart suddenly stopped beating when he remembered this scene. He looked at her, holding back his tears.

"Don't thank me you idiot. Thank me next time when I finally beat you. Because, I'll treat you ramen after." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"In your dreams, baka." He entered the hospital, and the next thing he knew was Kagura is holding on to his hand.

"Don't let go." She pleaded while being pushed into the emergency room, lying on the bed. He smiled and holds her hand.

"I won't." When she closed her eyes, he looked at the nurses and nodded. He removed his hands from her grip, it feels like the time stops at that moment. Feeling his heart getting heavier, he kneeled down in front of the door.

_Please... Don't take her away from me._

26 hours have passed, and Sougo still doesn't want to go home.

"Okita-san, you've been here since yesterday. Please rest." Shinpachi insisted.

"No. I'll be here when she wakes up." Shinpachi just nodded, and sits beside Gintoki and Otose-san.

"Is she still faking this?" Otose asked and looked at them.

"No." Gintoki said while looking at the door.

"I wish." Sougo said and stands up. He walks closer to the door and stared inside.

Another three hours have passed, and all of them were still waiting. And finally the doctor goes outside. All of them stands up and waited for the doctor's positive news.

"I'm sorry.." For the third time, Sougo's heart stopped beating and it's hard to breathe.

"She still has time. So, I guess it's fine to say your goodbye-" Sougo grabbed the doctor's collar and glared at him.

"You're lying." Shinpachi and the others tried to calm him but they're all feeling the same. Feeling betrayed by that eating machine.

"You should go, Okita." Gintoki pushed him inside the private room and closed the door. He looked at the young girl's body. She lost weight. A lot.

"Hey.." She said while looking at him.

"Come here, you stupid sadist." Can't say a thing, he started to walk closer until he's beside her.

"Where's everybody?" He sits on the chair and holds her hand.

"Celebrating. Because you'll be out today." He stands up and carried her bridal style. Without looking at her, he jumped off the window from the third floor and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" She asked while looking at him.

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere." She smiled and she felt that Sougo puts her down on a bench. This is the place where they spent their time fighting, by words or physically. She looked up and saw the beautiful moon.

"It's really pretty." He looked at her and he saw that she was pointing to the moon.

"It really is." She looked at him, and smiled.

"Stop that." She looked at him confused.

"Stop acting that it's okay." With that, her tears falls down nonstop and she hugged her knees.

"I don't want to leave everyone yet.. I-I still want to be with everyone. I don't want to die, Sougo." He who doesn't know what to do, hugged Kagura and listens to her sobs.

"I don't want to leave you yet." Kagura hugged him and cried louder. Sougo only letting out small sobs, finally cried and hugged her tighter.

"Then don't." He hugged her more tighter.

After the hug, Kagura puts her head on his shoulder and holds his hands.

He did the same thing, resting his head on her head while holding her hand. They both looked up at the moon.

"Just so you know, I love you." Sougo smiled and holds her hand tighter.

"I know. I love you too." She also smiled and rests her head on his shoulder again.

"Hey, I'm tired and sleepy already." He looked at the moon and holds her hand even more tighter. Feeling unsatisfied, he hugged her.

"I feel really tired. Can I sleep already?" He hugged her tighter and burried his face on her neck. She feels that something's falling from his eyes.

"No.. Don't sleep." He barely said it and hugged her more even tighter.

"I'll see you again." She broke the hug and cups his face.

_"I really love you." _

_"Me too." _

_"Can I sleep now?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Goodnight." _

_"Goodnight."_


End file.
